Yours Are, Mine Aren't Expanded
by CiZiwejes
Summary: A one-shot adapted from E/O's drabble of the same name. Sometimes good people just don't know how to shut up. Weechester.


**Disclaimer**: None of these young guys are mine, but they are too adorable I couldn't resist borrowing them :))  
**Beta**: bia1007 (who did this in like 20 minutes, superb!)

a/n: This one-shot is like an expanded version of my E/O drabble of the same name. However, I did alter it a bit, hehe. Hope you'd enjoy reading it.

**Yours Are, Mine Aren't - expanded**

"Heya Squirt! Your awesome big brother's back!" Dean flung his schoolbag to the couch to where his little brother was hunched in then went straight to the fridge and retrieved a bottle of juice, downing half of the content in one gulp. His brows furrowed when his little brother didn't say a word. Dean went over to the couch and sat down beside Sam.

Sam's shoulders were slumped, his brows scrunched, his face tight and his arms crossed across his chest – Yep! Definitely a pout. Dean had been Sammy's keeper since God knew how long and he knew a sulky Sammy every time he saw one. Taking another sip of his juice Dean ruffled his little brother's shaggy hair. "Something happened when I'm gone?"

Since Dean went to school, his little brother had been left in the care of Mrs. Shelby from next door. The fifty five year old widow had been treating them so nicely that dad trusted her enough to take care of Sam while he was on a hunt and Dean was at school. Dean didn't complain because Sammy seemed to like her too and she also made delicious blueberry pies. But the main reason was Mrs. Shelby never minded other people's business.

"Leave me 'lone!"

Sam smacked away Dean's hand and stormed out of the room, leaving Dean utterly speechless. Something was definitely bugging the four-year-old all right.

Dean sighed. He knew he couldn't ignore a sulky Sam. The silent treatment would drive him completely crazy. Being stuck in a crappy house with a sulking little brother was not Dean's idea of home sweet home.

He would let Sammy let off some steam and then he would try to pry out from the kid what was bugging him. But first Dean was sure there was still some pie left in the fridge.

………………………..

It had been three hours since Dean got back from school and it had been three hours that Sammy had locked himself in the room – even Dean's offer for ice cream couldn't lure his little brother out from his seclusion. And it had been half an hour ago since Dean slowly but surely had started to panic. Sammy never been this upset before and it freaked Dean out to not know the reason why.

Dean had tried everything; lying that dad's going to be back soon, turning up the volume when Thunder Cats was on TV, threatening to eat the last of the Lucky Charms, hell, he even contemplated on kicking the door in; but nothing worked. Sammy was truly born hardheaded – that was guaranteed.

So Dean sat down quietly and leaned his back against the door. Raking a hand through his spiky brown hair, Dean sighed tiredly. "Sammy…please, open the door."

As if he had just said the magic 'open sesame' formula, the door was opened and Dean stumbled into the room with a thud. Lying on his back he found himself staring into Sammy's hovering face. "Yo!" Dean grinned sheepishly.

Without warning, Sammy threw himself into Dean's embrace and buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck. Dean was taken aback by the sudden outburst but he tried keeping himself composed. "Hey Sport! What's wrong?" he asked soothingly, almost mother-like.

Wrapping his arms around Sammy's chubby frame, Dean sat up and leaned against the doorframe. He carded his fingers through Sammy's mop of hair and whispered into his brother's ear, "Tell me kiddo."

Sammy pulled himself away from Dean, looked his brother straight in the eyes and cried even more. His eyes burnt with tears and he wiped them away with his sleeved arm. The shirt – which was Dean's – was too baggy for him only the tips of his fingers were protruding from the sleeves. "Deannie…do you love me?"

Dean felt his blood ran cold in his veins. Stammering, he asked back "Why do you ask?"

Receiving no answer to his question wrenched Sammy's heart even more. "You don't love me?"

"Of course I do!!" Dean retorted and regretted his burst of anger when Sammy's eyes widened with horror. "I'm sorry squirt…I'm not mad," he hoped his explanation would calm both Sammy and himself. "I'm just…worried."

Dean knew he was forgiven when the four-year-old threw his arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Pwease don't hate me Deannie…" the little one sobbed sadly.

"Hey! Hey! Tell me what's wrong…" Dean pulled his baby brother away from him softly. He brushed the little one's tear smeared face and smiled. Dean swore if someone had talked Sammy into believing his family didn't love him, he was going to knock daylights out of that person for good.

Sammy looked up to his face, stared into Dean's eyes intently and asked "Am I adopted?"

Dean was taken aback. "No! You are a true Winchester!" He denied steadfastly.

"Then why my hair not brown?"

"What?" Dean tried to stay calm.

"Mrs. Shelby…she said her babies had blond hair like hers," Sammy explained. "And she said babies are supposed to have their parents' hair color." He raked his chubby fingers through Dean's hair and sniffled sadly.

"So?" Dean was so going to stomp Mrs. Shelby's rose bed flat.

"Dad's hair is brown and yours too…" Sammy whimpered as he fidgeted with his fingers. "Mine isn't."

"Aww…Sammy," Dean brushed Sammy's hair. His brother had a beautiful dark blond hair, a painful reminder for Dean and dad of mom. Dad saw so much of mom in Sammy that sometime it hurt him to even look at that little boy. Dean on the other hand found his mom in Sammy and this way he thought she never really had left them. Inhaling deeply, he said "You know…mommy had blond hair, just like yours."

Looking into his brother's eyes, Dean saw Sammy's brown eyes coming to life. "Reawy?" Sam smiled, looking so much like mom. Mom had a beautiful smile. Dean remembered she used to smile a lot, warming everyone's heart as she did. And now, Dean felt his heart warm seeing that same beautiful smile drawn upon Sammy's face.

"Yeah squirt! And you have her smile too…" Dean nodded. "And you got brown eyes, just like dad."

"So…I'm not adopted?"

Shrugging, he just couldn't help teasing the little boy "Well…I do remember dad picked you up somewhere along the road."

"Deannie…" Sammy pouted.

"No little brother…you're not adopted, you're a Winchester and you're my brother," Dean had never been so certain.

Sammy beamed and Dean swore to God he had never seen his brother smiling like that before. Then the little boy cupped Dean's face, making his big brother jump. Dean never saw it coming. The kid stared into Dean's eyes so fervently it sent shudders down Dean's spine. "Deannie…you have gween eyes!" He announced, sounding a little shocked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Daddy told me mom had blue eyes…so why your's gween?" Sammy's mouth was gaping and his eyes widened. The little boy gasped and asked…

"Are you adopted?"

Dean sighed. Suddenly Mrs. Shelby's blueberry pies weren't really delicious anymore.

**End**.

* * *

a/n: I assumed that Sam's hair color was dark blond (i.e. A Very Supernatural Christmas and Something Wicked) when he was young and it turned brown when he grew up. Correct me if I'm wrong.


End file.
